Konoha High School News!
by MsMcC
Summary: Sakura is the school's anchor woman and she's the best.Her partner is Sasuke..Come see what it's like in her daily school life being a cheerleader and an anchor at the same time.It's pretty hard.And it's no better that she's falling in love with Sasuke!
1. Some intros and a news cast!

**MsMcC:Hello! I couldn't help it I just had to make this story. It was stuck in my head for days. I don't even know where this came from, maybe it's because I've been watching my school news alot lately. I don't know.**

**Disclaimer:I do not own Naruto in any way or form but at times I wish I did.**

**Pairings:SAKUxSASU,HINAxNARU,TENxNEJI,SHIKAxINO,KAKAxANKO,KURExASUM and slight TSUNxJIRIA.**

**MsMcC:So here it is, hope you enjoy! I rewrote this chapter because while i was reading over it I noticed way too many mistakes, funny thing is I could've sworn it wasn't like that when i wrote it the first time. Oh well, hope this is alot better.**

* * *

Sakura smiled brightly at the camera as the lights came on."Hello fellow Konoha students,as you all know I'm Sakura Haruno"Sakura greeted brightly.

Sasuke smiled professionally."And I'm Sasuke Uchiha"Sasuke briefly greeted after his smile almost completely vanished.

"Today our School spirit word is Courage,and the definition for courage is:A quality of spirit that enables you to face danger of pain without showing, kinda like what we're doing now,right Sasuke-kun?"Sakura smiled as she turned to him.

"That's right Sakura,anyway we are now going Ino with her report on fashion cliche"Sasuke continued,refraining from rolling his eyes."Ino?"

Ino smiles as the camera turns on."Hello Ino Yamanaka here with my report on what most people in Konoha High like me would consider important:fashion, If you don't have it then you definitely can't flaunt it! Here with me I have the best dressed and the worst dressed students in the school. And up first for one of the best dressed is one of my fellow cheer leaders Karin."Ino said turning to Karin as she walked up to the camera and smirked while flipping her uneven hair.

"Hello losers who can't dress as good as me and...Hey Sasu-kun!How about a date after school?"Karin squealed once she realized Sasuke was also watching.

Sasuke winced at her squeal."No thanks Karin"Sasuke muttered as the camera flashed to him as he said this and flashed back to Ino,who at the moment was rolling her eyes.

"That's enough Karin,anyway now for one of our worst dressed is Lee,come Lee!"Ino commanded.

Lee ran up to the camera and gave his **'ping'** smile."Hello youthful students of Konoha!It is my pleasure to be your best dressed on the entire s-"as Lee continued to make his speech Sakura asked a question.

"You told him he was best dressed?"Sakura asked with a raised eyebrow as the camera flashed to her for a moment.

"It was the only way to get him to come on my interview,anyway if your interested in seeing my full interviews on the best dressed and worst dressed, all you have to do is go the school site and click on the news section and search for Ino's interviews which should be under School fashion. That's all for now back to you Sakura"Ino explained before smiling brightly.

When the camera went back to Sakura, Ino's smile instantly fell as she turned to the interviewed students."What are you still doing here? You can leave now!"Ino muttered.

"Thanks Ino for your brief interview on the fashion in the school. Also it has been reported that there will a new club opening up called the **'anime club'** where they will research anime and yearly get to go to anime conventions and such. The club will be opening next week for anyone who wants to sign up, and the sign up sheet will be in the library, for more information it is best to ask the librarian."Sakura smiled as she spoke.

"Also Friday there will be the big face-off between Suna High and Konoha High in of course none other than football, with yours truly being there since I am the quarterback."Sasuke said with somewhat of an arrogant smirk.

"And I will also be there since I am also a cheerleader. Tickets will start selling tomorrow afternoon after school in the gym. Please come to the game to support your School's very own Ninjas!"Sakura grinned as she did one of her shortest routines while sitting down.

"We are now going to Tenten, who at the moment is interviewing the football players who are practicing right now due to being excused from class by their teachers and the principle, Tenten?"Sasuke asked seriously.

The camera then flashes to a grinning Tenten."Hello I'm Tenten here with the undefeated Ninjas who are for sure gonna teach our rival school Suna how to play football, isn't that right guys?"Tenten asked turning to them.

"Hell yeah!!"They all yelled in unison. They all had on green gym shorts and white t-shirts.

Tenten laughed."Okay now would any of you guys like to answer a few questions of mine?"Tenten asked turning to them. It was clear she was loving hanging out with the football team, especially since most of them were very attractive.

"How about one our best linebackers? None other than Neji Hyuuga"Kiba suggested while laughing with the rest, he was a corner-back.

Neji scowled at them as they pushed him forward."Go on Neji handle that!"Kiba yelled and started laughing, the rest laughing with him.

"Kiss my ass Kiba!"Neji growled as he edged over to said person until Tenten grabbed his arm.

"nonononono! There's no need for that! Now is it true that your cleats are being sponsored by Sports Authority?"Tenten asked.

The football players blinked at her sudden change of topic."Yeah"Neji answered shortly.

Tenten nodded and continued."I see that you cut your hair, was it for the big game?"She asked, true to her words his black hair now stopped a bit past his neck.

Neji furrowed his eyebrows and shook his head."Nah, I was going to cut it anyway"Neji answered blankly.

"How it's going trying to avoid fan-girls"Tenten asked directing the question at all of them.

Most of the guys shrugged and muttered **'stupid fangirls'** but Kiba just blinked."What fan-girls?I don't have any-"Kiba started but stopped, even though it was too late, the guys and Tenten were laughing at him.

"You don't have any fan-girls?!Lee has fan-girls!"Chouji exclaimed while laughing loudly, he was the defensive tackler.

Tenten stopped laughing."He does?"Tenten asked seriously.

Neji nodded as continued to smirk and chuckle. Just about all of the guys on the football team had fan-girls, even the kicker.

Tenten shook her head and turned back to the camera as the football players continued to laugh at Kiba."Well that's all from me and the football players back to you Sasuke"Tenten chuckled.

"Wait!"Naruto suddenly while pointing at the camera."Sasuke, you coming? You are the quarterback, we need you here so we can practice properly!"Naruto was the wide receiver.

The camera flashed to Sasuke as he sighed."Yeah I'm coming, Sakura you can handle this by yourself right?"Sasuke asked as he stood up from his seat, After Sakura nodded he thanked her and ran off set.

"Thank you Tenten for you interview with the football players"Sakura said turning back to the camera after Sasuke left.

"Anyway,we are now going to Hinata with the weather, Hinata?"Sakura asked smiling.

The camera then flashes to Hinata who is standing in front of a map."Thanks Sakura, anyway today is to predicted to be breezy with a 70 percent chance of a thunderstorm, tomorrow and the most of the rest of the week is expected to be scattered and possible chances of rain. Most of this week isn't going to be a sunny one, but luckily Friday is going to be a nice warm day, Back to you Sakura"Hinata reported politely.

Camera flashes back to Sakura."Thank you Hinata, anyway today's lunch will be chicken strips with thin cut fries, big cookies will also be on sale today for 50 cent in the cafeteria along with fruit roll ups for 30 cent and Gatorade's for a dollar, now let's go to our one and only principal Tsunade for any special announcements, Principal Tsunade?"Sakura asked as she tapped her pink pen on the desk.

The camera flashes to Tsunade in office."Hello students of Konoha, this is your school principal as you all may know and today I announce that there will be a club convention this weekend, Saturday at 2:00 PM clubs must come up with a format to show visitors what your club is about, club captains will inform you more about it. There will be a new menu in the cafeteria starting next week. Also on Friday there will be a huge pep rally after school from 3-4:30 PM, please come to support our very own Ninjas as always! Until next week,back to you Sakura"Tsunade smiled after she was finished.

The camera flashed back to Sakura again."Thank you for announcemants Principal Tsunade and also thank you Konoha students for tuning in today, that's all for now and this Sakura Haruno reporting for KHSNC, see you next time!"Sakura grinned and waved cutely.**(A/N:KHSNC stands for Konoha High School News** **Channel)**

"And cut!"Shikamaru exclaimec as he waved his hand in a all-clear kinda way. Sakura sighed as she got up from her seat and rubbed her buttocks.

"I think I sat in that seat too long!I need to get the cushions softened"Sakura whined.  
This is Sakura Haruno,the school's anchorwoman. She is 17 years old and her hair is naturally brown but she dyed it pink by accident trying to dye it blonde when she first became a cheerleader, but she decided to stick with it since she looked great with it, and it stops at the middle of her neck. Also her eyes are jade green,which at the moment are standing out due to her green eye-shadow. She currently has on her green and white cheer leading outfit because she and the squad are going to cheer at a elementary school later after school. She developed a crush on her fellow anchor Sasuke after she started working with him although she's dating Sai but she decided to keep it a secret between herself and her friends and she also has an obsessive fan club which members include Naruto and Lee.

"That was great Sakura-chan!"Hinata congragulated as she smiled politely.  
Hinata Hyuuga was the school's weather woman. She was also 17 years old, Her hair was a raven color, but when light shone on it, it looked to be a indigo or purplish color and stopped in the middle of her back. right now it was in a low ponytail. Her eyes were a unique lavender color that only ran in her family,most people thought she was blind, though she could see quite well. She was currently wearing a white button up shirt with long dark jeans and some white tennis shoes. She also has a huge crush on Naruto Uzumaki, who she met through Sakura, due to his crush on Sakura and she is also single at the moment. She would have a fan club if she wasn't so bashful.

Sakura smiled back at Hinata."Thanks Hinata! You did great too!"Sakura said as she looked down at Hinata's cleavage, it wasn't much cleavage,but considering the size of her boobs and cleavage was was overwhelming. It was apparent Hinata had a big bra size, Sakura unconsciously placed her hands on her nearly flat chest and glared at Hinata's large boobs.

Hinata sweat dropped and smiled, this was just about a daily thing."Thank you,well see you later,I have to go wait for my cousin at football practice"Hinata replied as she grabbed her backpack and quickly walked off the set.

Sakura stretched her arms alittle before grabbing her bag and doing the same as Hinata had did._'Gotta go_ _to the cheerleader hang out'_ Sakura thought as she started to run.

* * *

**Thank you for reading my first chapter for this story. Please review if you want a 2nd chapter !**


	2. More intros and to Ino's suprise

**MsMcC:Hello!I couldn't help it I just had to make this was stuck in my head for days.I don't even know where this came it from, maybe it's because I've been watching my school news alot lately. I don't know. I don't know why I updated,I only got one review, speaking of that thank you TeMaRi-SwEeTeSt SiN.**

**Disclaimer:I do not own Naruto in any way or form but at times I wish I did.**

**Pairings:SAKUxSASU,HINAxNARU,TENxNEJI,SHIKAxINOxTEMA,KAKAxANKO,KURExASUM and slight TSUNxJIRIA.**

**MsMcC:So here it is,hope you enjoy!...wait,wait,wait!If you aren't going to review then don't even read dammit!**Sakura hurriedly ran into the school's formerly abandoned basement as she pushed open the double doors. Once she was inside she saw that everyone was there already.

"Sorry I'm late guys, I had to finish up at the news studio! But isn't it great that the Principal excused all football players, cheerleaders, band, color guard and marching band members from class all week so that we can practice for the game on Friday, even though today's only Monday"Sakura exclaimed happily as she placed her bag with the other cheerleaders bags.

Ino grinned."Yeah it is cool, but that means she expects us all to do perfect, no mistakes at all, So at the game we'll make Suna feel like they didn't practice enough, we'll make them beg! Make them-"Ino started with a evil glint in her eyes.

"That's enough Ino! We don't want to kill them, at least not literally!"Sakura said trying to shush Ino before she got carried away.

Ino nodded but still smirked evilly."Those Suna cheerleaders are gonna hate us for doing so well!"Ino yelled.

**At Suna's girl locker rooms**

Temari laughed evilly."Those Konoha cheerleaders are gonna hate us for doing so good!!"Temari screamed.

Matsuri stared at her weirdly."Temari I worry about you sometimes"Matsuri muttered lowly as she put on her orange and red and white cheer leading outfit.**(A/N:I actually like their cheerleading outfits better, atleast how I imagined them)**

Temari shut-up and glared at Matsuri."But it's not fair that we only get today and Friday to be excused from class to practice"Temari growled as she also put on her cheer leading outfit.

"That is unfair,this is a big game,I heard it was going to really crowded"Matsuri agreed while nodding as she put her short sandy brown hair in a high ponytail.

**Back with Konoha**

Sakura shook her head at Ino."C'mon,we need to practice before we go cheer at the elementary school later"Sakura suggested.

Ino nodded and turned to the others. This is Ino Yamanaka and she is a fashion reporter for KHSNC and is also the captain of the cheer leading squad and writer for the school newspaper's gossip articles. She is 17 years has long glossy white blonde hair that ends at her thighs and is usually held in a high ponytail, just like now, and her eyes are sky blue. And of course she is wearing the school's green and white cheer leading out fit with white tennis shoes. She also has split feelings for Sasuke and Shikamaru,though she thinks that both of them are hot, She is currently single though she's had many boyfriends, and has a fan-club that's bigger than Sakura's.

"Alright guys let's practice!"Ino ordered,and they all formed three parallel lines.

**Later**

Ino smiled as she wiped the sweat off her brow."Alright guys,break time!Meet back here in 30 minutes!"Ino ordered loudly as the girls and some guys walked out of the basement.

Ino turned to Sakura,who at the moment was picking up her bag."What are you going to do Sakura?"Ino asked as she too picked up her bag as they both walked out of the basement.

"I'm going to ask Tenten if she wants to eat lunch with me and maybe Hinata if she's still there"Sakura replied.

Ino rose an eyebrow."Where are they?"

Sakura smirked."At the football field"Sakura answered.

Ino giggled loudly and grabbed Sakura's arm and started running."What are we waiting for!"Ino yelled as she dragged Sakura as she ran.

Sakura rolled her eyes as she tried to free her arm of Ino's grasp while running behind her."Your such a flirt!"Sakura teased.

**At the football field**

Tenten and Hinata were currently sitting together on the sidelines as they watched the football players closely. They both jumped up when Ino and Sakura ran at them out of no where.

Tenten sighed."You almost gave me a heart attack!"Tenten hissed at them. This is Tenten Kunia, she is the sports reporter for KHSNC and is also the captain of the female's basketball team and is the goalie for the school's soccer team. She is also in the head student in wood shop class and target practice. Unlike her friends she is 18 years and has average length brown hair stops at her shoulders and has small sandy-brown streaks in it, it is usually either in loose buns or in a regular ponytail. Right now it's the latter. She also has hazel brown eyes that go great with her streaks and is currently wearing her brother Kiba's football jersey with some white skin tight shorts with some green and white adidas'. Her crush is Neji Hyuuga,and sometimes she unconsciously flirts with him, she is a huge fan of his though she won't admit it. Her brother knows of her crush which is why he frequently teases them both. She is currently single since she is secretly waiting for the right guy(Neji she claims) and has a small fan-club.

Ino smirked."Sorry,did I disturb you guys?All you were doing was staring at your dream guys,though neither one of them notice you"Ino snorted, deciding to act snooty.

Hinata gasped and Tenten glared."What did you say?!"Tenten growled.

Ino smirked."Oh come on, It's obvious that Naruto likes Sakura and Neji likes that Baki-girl, you guys have no chance"Ino said proudly.

Tenten glared harder."Psh At least I have my mind made up on who I like, unlike you! As if you have a chance with Sasuke or Shikamaru, Sasuke going to date Karin soon and Shikamaru's dating a girl from Suna!"Tenten said in a matter of fact voice.

The two glared at each other before they started laughing."Tenten you crack me up!"Ino chuckled.

Tenten stopped laughing."I was serious..."

"..."

"..."

"seriously?"

"Just about the Shikamaru dating a girl from Suna, I heard about it at basketball practice"Tenten said seriously.

"What!?He was supposed to wait for me to choose dammit!!"Ino yelled loudly, she even made some of the football players stop and stare, well that was before Neji or Sasuke threw the ball at the back of their heads yelling **'get back to work!!I mean practicing!!'**.

"Ino, Shikamaru doesn't even know you like him"Hinata stated truthfully.

"I know but I was going to tell him!...eventually."Ino muttered as she pouted.

"How can you expect him to wait when he doesn't know you like him and you don't even know if he likes you back?"Sakura asked seriously.

"I don't know!Tenten what's her name?!I'll murder her!"Ino demanded angrily.

"Uh it was Temia, uh...Temor...Temari! That's it! Her name is Temari"Tenten confirmed after a moment of thought.

"You mean Temari as in Gaara's older sister who should be in college Temari?"Sakura asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Yeah that's her, who knew Shikamaru liked older women, isn't it illegal for them to be dating? I mean she is 19 and Shikamaru's 17."Tenten replied thoughtfully.

"Yeah your right,but now that I think about it,they did seem to have the hots for each other when they met at games between our schools"Hinata agreed softly.

"UGH!!Why didn't I, the ultimate matchmaker, not notice this!"Ino yelled,straining herself not to pull out her hair.

Sakura scoffed."ultimate what? Not one couple you forced together worked out, at all"Sakura reminded blankly.

Ino smiled sheepishly."Is this about the time I tried to hook you up with Melvin?"Ino asked slowly, already knowing the answer.

"You think! He was so annoying and such a loser! And on top of that he thought he was such a player!"Sakura ranted angrily as she remembered what happened two months ago.

**Flashback**

_Sakura was conversing with her friends at lunch time and out of no where Ino says:_

_"Hey Sakura,I know someone who likes you, he asked me to ask you out for him"Ino spoke quietly as she ate a spoonful of her fruit cup._

_Sakura heard her anyway and blinked confusedly."Really? Who? Does he know that I'm dating Sai?"Sakura demanded as she interrogating Ino with questions._

_"Calm down,it's just Melvin"Ino muttered the last part._

_Just like last time Sakura heard her once again."What!?Ino-"Sakura started but was cut off by a nerdy voice behind her._

_"So what do you say Sakura,will you bless yourself by being my lucky girlfriend?"Melvin asked cockily._

_Sakura stared flatly at him as her friends giggled.'This is the most cockiest geek I've ever seen,known or heard of...ever..'Sakura thought blankly as she she continued to stare at him with no emotion._

_Melvin smirked."Let me guess,your so overwhelmed by my handsome and coolness that you can't believe I'm asking you out,well believe it babe"he said just as cocky as before._

_Sakura stayed silent and she quietly turned to a laughing Ino and proceeded to try and strangle her._

_"INO!!you witch!!"Sakura yelled loudly._

**Flashback over**

"C'mon that was two months ago,let it go"Ino pleaded as Hinata and Tenten held Sakura back from strangling Ino...again.**

* * *

Thank you for reading my second chapter for this story, Please review if you want a chapter 3, for real this time!! bye!**


	3. Practice is over and Sasuke's arrogancy

**MsMcC:Hello readers without further stalling let's begin with the disclaimer.**

**Disclaimer:I do not own Naruto in any way or form but at times I wish I did.**

**Pairings:SAKUxSASU,HINAxNARU,TENxNEJI,SHIKAxINOxTEMA,KAKAxANKO,KURExASUM and slight TSUNxJIRA.**

**MsMcC:So here it is,hope you enjoy!Review this time you non-reviewers!you know who you are!**

* * *

**Last time:**

_"C'mon that was two months ago,let it go"Ino pleaded as Hinata and Tenten held Sakura back from strangling Ino...again._

**Now:15 minutes later.**

Foot ball practice was now over and the football players were gathering their things.

Neji nodded at the girls as he walked over to Hyuuga is one of the line backers for the School's Ninja football is also the vice president in the student council and is one of the yearly honor-roll is also one of the head students in wood shop class and P. is 18 years now slightly short black hair stops at his also has very similar eyes to Hinata,but his has more of a grayish color to it than is currently wearing a white t-shirt and some green shorts with some black nike currently isn't sure if he has a crush,and most of the time notices when Tenten flirts with of course is his first cousin,though they act as if they are brother and sister most of the somewhat hates Sasuke for his arrogant ways,but most of the time they get also hates Naruto abit for flirting with his cousin the first time he met him,but they get along better than 's fanclub is also only 30 people short away from being just as big as Sasuke's.

"What are you guys doing here?"Neji asked directing the question towards Sakura and Ino.

When Ino said nothing Sakura spoke up." uh,see...them"Sakura answered while pointing at a starry eyed Tenten and a blinking Hinata.

Neji nodded slowly still staring at them and Ino had been banned from the football field while the football players were practicing for reasons that are not authorized to be revealed."uh _huh_.anyway you ready to go,Hinata?"he asked directing his attention to Hinata.

Hinata nodded."yes actually,do you want me to call the driver to come and pick us up?"Hinata asked taking out her shrugged and turned to Naruto as walked up to them.

"hey-...wait what are you guys doing here?"Naruto asked curiously.

"..."they said.

"Weren't you b-"Naruto started but was cut off by an approaching Kiba.

"Of course they were banned,you idiot"Kiba muttered as he slapped the back of Tenten's head to snap her out of it.

It worked and she glared at him in was quiet for a while as Hinata made a phone call,Neji drank his water,Kiba scratched his arm,Tenten watched Neji drink his water,Naruto stared at Sakura,Sakura stared at her feet,and Ino stared at the ground as she sweated bullets.

"What the hell is going on?"Sasuke demanded as he slightly glared at them.

Neji,Hinata and Kiba all looked over at him with a bored look while Sakura,Ino,Naruto and Tenten all jumped from surprise.

"Teme,don't walk up on people like that!"Naruto yelled.

"I've been doing it since we were kids and you still aren't used to it,Naruto?"Sasuke asked/stated as he stared blankly at Naruto.

Naruto shrugged."it's hard to get used to"Naruto muttered.

Sasuke rolled his eyes and shook his head."Do you know how hard it's getting to tell people we're friends Naruto?Seeing that I'm first in everything and your last,dead-last"Sasuke asked as he put on his navy blue backpack.

Naruto huffed loudly and pouted."What's that supposed to mean?"Naruto whined.

"You know what it means"Kiba answered for him.

Sasuke smirked."Ha!I'm so cool,people answer questions for me,thanks lacky"Sasuke bragged arrogantly.

Kiba growled and Naruto glared at and Hinata tried to calm them down.

Sasuke turned to Neji,who rose an eyebrow at him."And you,your hardly better than Naruto seeing that your second in everything compared to me,isn't that right second-best"Sasuke boasted.

Neji blinked several times before narrowing his eyes he were an anime character then flames would be in his eyes right crushed the water bottle he was holding as his eyebrow twitched.

Now Hinata and Tenten had to calm down all three before they all attacked Sasuke."Heh Sasuke didn't you have to meet up with your brother or something?"Tenten asked him warily.

Sasuke thought for a moment before he turned and started to walk before he bid his fellow football players goodbye."Bye Second-best,lackey and dead-last see you at practice Tan-tan and and Sakura and Ino..."Sasuke started as he turned to them.

The both looked at him hopefully."Stay away from the football field after today,remember your banned"Sasuke stated before walking off.

Tenten stopped holding the guys back and stomped her foot angrily on the ground."It's Tenten dammit!!"Tenten yelled after him.

Hinata frowned."Am I really that weird?"Hinata asked everyone.

"ugh,I hate that guy,I don't see how you can be friends with him Naruto,he's so egotistical!"Kiba ranted angrily.

Naruto shrugged."He's not always like that,but before he was never like changed when he got on the football team.I've got to admit it's irritating"Naruto replied trying to calm he self down.

Neji said nothing,he just stared at the bottle he and Ino were frozen in disbeleif,well more like Sasuke not want thme thought he liked them better than those other not.

Neji threw the crushed water bottle in a nearby trash can and turned to Hinata."You ready to go?"He asked calmly.

Hinata nodded and they bid their goodbyes before they too walked away,well they would've if Tenten hadn't stopped them."Wait can we get a ride"Tenten asked pleading with her.

Neji and Hinata looked at each other and glanced back at Kiba and Tenten before shrugging."Score!!"Kiba yelled as he high-fived I mention that Kiba had a crush on Hinata?well now you know.

The two grabbed their bags and ran to catch up with the two frowned."Hey wait up!"Naruto yelled after them as he also ran to catch up.

"..."

Ino and Sakura were still gaping until Sakura snapped out of it."Well he was telling the truth,we are banned from the football field during practice so why doesn't mean he doesn't like me"Sakura thought out loud.

Ino snapped out of it."Yeah atleast he didn't call us dead-last"Ino agreed.

"Yeah or lacky or second-best or even weird-girl definitely not T-"Sakura started but was cut by Ino putting her hand over her mouth.

"I get it okay"

They were silent for awhile before something dawned on them."**HEY!!**we still have to meet the squad in five minutes!c'mon!!and we didn't even eat yet!!"Ino yelled as she dragged Sakura away.

Sakura sighed as she decided to not to fight it anymore._'Here we go again'_Sakura thought as she was continued to be dragged.

* * *

**Thank you for reading my third chapter for this story,sorry for review if you want a chapter 4,for real this time!!bye!**


End file.
